Nossos Verões
by Pandora Nott
Summary: Quatro pequenas histórias que se passam no verão do nosso casal preferido. Explicações na primeira página. Segunda, Terceira e Quarta histórias ON. Fics participantes do projeto Casa de Praia Pinhônica da seção HD do fórum 6v.
1. Avisos

_Nossos Verões_

Pequeno projeto pessoal, dentro do **Projeto Casa de Praia Pinhônica da seção HD do fórum 6v**.

As fanfics aqui tem ordem cronológica, mas são independentes.

Todas juntas, formam uma história grande, mas o entendimento de uma não depende da outra.

Ou seja, você pode ler na ordem, fora dela, como preferir.

Pode até não ler todas, mas eu ficaria muito feliz se todas fossem lidas.

E que todas recebessem reviews x3.

**x _Nossos Verões_**:

* * *

**.** _Amsterdã Club_ :

Peço desculpas pelo atraso dessa fic, que é a primeira do conjunto. Mas o atraso dela se dá apenas pelo fato que está bem maior do que eu esperava e para o desenvolvimento não ficar comprometido, estou dando o tempo e tamanho que ele pede. Será a última a ser postada e tem a chance de receber um extra.

Música-Tema : I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas

* * *

**.** _Malfoys não gostam de Praia_ :

Segunda fic do projeto, próxima a ser postada. Harry quer comemorar o aniversário de namoro com Draco em uma praia, no Caribe. Apenas não esperava que Draco detestasse tanto praia.

Música-Tema : Como eu quero – Kid Abelha

* * *

**.** _Lua, Estrelas e Alianças_ :

Terceira fic. Depois de alguns anos, eles resolvem se casar e o amor é consagrado. Um campo aberto, algumas velas na decoração e alianças.

Música-Tema : Pra você guardei o amor – Nando Reis

* * *

**.** _Lençóis Brancos_ :

Quarta e última fic do Nossos Verões. Harry ama Draco e contempla isso da melhor forma possível.

Música-Tema : Palavras de um futuro bom – Jota Quest

* * *

Espero que gostem das fics.

E obrigada a todos que acompanham o que eu escrevo.


	2. Malfoys não gostam de Praia

**Título:** Malfoys não gostam de Praia

**Ship:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy (Pinhão é puro amor *-*)

**Classificação:** T

**Gênero:** Romance

**Status:** Completa

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Música-Tema: **Como eu quero - Kid Abelha

**Fanfic feita para o Projeto Casa de Praia Pinhônica do lindo fórum 6v.**

**Nota: **Fanfic participante do desafio da Dark no projeto FTW do 6v.

* * *

**Malfoys não gostam de Praia**

_Pandora Nott_

"Diz pra eu ficar muda

Faz cara de mistério

Tira essa bermuda

Que eu quero você sério"

Vamos completar, Harry e eu, três anos juntos. O tempo parece que voou e que tudo aconteceu ontem. Tivemos alguns problemas no início, mas conseguimos superar e veja só, estamos procurando um apartamento. Claro que isso é desnecessário, ele poderia muito bem se mudar para a Mansão Malfoy, já lhe disse isso pelo menos um milhão de vezes, mas aquele grifinório burro me escuta? Não, lógico que não. Estamos a dois meses procurando algo que agrade os dois. Eu quero um lugar bem grande e clássico, enquanto ele prefere um "dois quartos" confortável (como se fosse possível alguém se sentir confortável em um "dois quartos"). Acredito que tenha dado para notar que chegar a um acordo é bastante difícil, uma tarefa árdua.

Ainda não entendo como ele me convenceu a procurar apartamento em vez de casa. A ideia de ter vizinhos é insuportável, seria praticamente viver na casa dos Weasley (que Harry não me veja falando isso), onde sempre cabe mais um e privacidade não existe. Foram aqueles olhos verdes, maldito "quatro olhos" verdes, que sempre conseguem o que querem. Ele achou que a guerra estava vencida, mas não é bem assim, um Malfoy não desiste tão rápido e como ele tinha um ponto a favor dele, eu queria um a meu também. Depois de muito relutar ele aceito que procuraríamos pelo menos um triplex, na cobertura (porque jamais alguém vai morar em cima de mim) e sem vizinho de porta.

Queríamos muito já ter o nosso lugar no aniversário de três anos, mas esse desejo está a cada dia mais impossível. Pois falta apenas uma semana e nenhum dos apartamentos vistos agradou os dois. Certo, sendo sincero, a maioria não me agradou. Mas eu tenho que gostar do lugar que irei morar, afinal, e eu não tenho motivos para me contentar com pouco se posso ter algo melhor.

Nos últimos dias, Harry tem andado estranho. Como se guardasse um segredo. Eu odeio segredos, odeio surpresas e ele é tão óbvio que me deixa mais angustiado. Ligações secretas, desviando alguns assuntos, tentando me enrolar. Se ele não fosse o Harry "Santo" Potter diria que está com outra, mas convenhamos, eu sei bem o que faço, ele não seria maluco.

Essa noite, ele me pediu para ir a seu apartamento (não sei como ele chama aquilo de apartamento, tão pequeno e desconfortável, para um garoto rico, coisa que ele é e não adianta fingir modéstia, ele vive de forma simplória demais) que ele prepararia o jantar. Apesar de não admitir abertamente, eu gosto quando ele prepara o jantar. Não apenas o jantar, mas quando faz algo para nós dois. Isso é meloso demais, mas fazer o que? Depois de três anos algumas coisas se tornam assim. Vesti-me de forma impecável, porem simples, usando o perfume que ele mais gosta e na hora marcada cheguei a seu apartamento.

"Droga, esqueci as chaves" Toquei a caminha uma vez. Duas. Nada do Harry abrir a porta, olhei o relógio e vi que estava na hora, podendo dizer até cinco minutos atrasado. Toquei mais uma vez quando notei a porta destrancada. Muito estranho, por que ele deixaria a porta destrancada? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Entrei no apartamento escuro. Ele ainda não devia ter chegado a casa. Com certeza perdeu a hora no Ministério, para variar um pouco. Mas a porta destrancada? Não era a cara dele, sempre fora cuidadoso. O apartamento tinha magia de proteção, ninguém conseguiria arrombar a porta.

"Oh Harry, sempre previsível" Fui às escadas que davam ao terraço, que era a única coisa boa daquele lugar. E não me surpreendi ao ver flores nos degraus. Como a ficha demorou tanto para cair? Eu não esqueci a chave, ele a pegou e armou todo esse clima também. Subi e devo ter se esquecido de respirar por algum momento.

"Sou sempre previsível é?" Talvez não. Pelo menos não dessa vez.

"Tramas do sucesso  
Mundo particular  
Solos de guitarra  
Não vão me conquistar"

"Harry, o que é isso? Clima Havaiano?" O ambiente estava iluminado por velas, várias flores e frutas enchiam o lugar. Na mesa toalhas brancas, de tecido leve. O que Harry estaria inventando?

"Quase isso Draco, quase isso, venha, sente-se." Agora pude notar, ele usava bermudas e camisa de meia manga. Harry de bermuda e camisa meia manga? Só faltou o colar de flores e dançarinas de "hula-hula". Aonde Harry queria chegar com aquilo eu não sabia, mas logo iria descobrir.

Jantamos conversando sobre coisas amenas. No fundo ele deixou rolando um violão encantado que tocava baixo para que pudéssemos falar sem berrar. A sobremesa era de frutas e estava muito boa, doce como eu gosto. Mas eu não daria o braço a torcer até saber o porquê daquilo tudo. Com certeza ele estava rindo internamente da minha aparente curiosidade. Maldito, em outras épocas, eu disfarçava bem melhor o que sentia.

"Foi um jantar um tanto diferente."

"Você está se remoendo por dentro, admita Draco."

"Eu? Não seja tolo Potter"

"Agora é Potter?" E então riu. "Não fique assim meu amor, eu vou contar."

"Estou ouvindo."

Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e veio até onde eu estava. Olhava nos meus olhos o tempo todo, quando um gesto simples seu me surpreendeu. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, sorrindo para mim. Eu engoli em seco, aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo? Não seria aonde...

"Draco, estamos juntos há três anos." Oh... seria. Não acredito. "E eu espero que você saiba que eu te amo, espero que nunca duvide do meu amor." .Nã. "E eu sei que estamos tendo certa dificuldade em arranjar um apartamento para vivermos juntos, mas eu não queria que isso atrapalhasse os nossos planos, pois eu quero viver muitas aventuras com você e espero que você também queira vive-las comigo. Então espero que aceite isso."

Era o momento. Como esse homem conseguia me deixar nesse estado de nervos? Não acredito nele, não é possível isso. Ele mexeu no bolso da bermuda (ainda não sei por que esse clima praiano para algo tão sério quanto aquilo), meu coração falhou por um segundo e ele depositou em minhas mãos um envelope. Um envelope?

"O que é isso?" Perguntei, _tolo, tolo, tolo. _Isso que eu era, por achar coisa onde não tinha. Afinal, porque Harry me pediria em casamento? Idiota sentimental. Você já foi mais forte Malfoy.

"Abra, era sobre o que eu falava, foi por isso que arrumei tudo aqui" Ele sorria. Sorriso idiota, nunca mais quero pensar em coisas aonde não tem. Abri o envelope e li o que estava escrito.

"Duas passagens... Para as Ilhas Caimã, no Caribe?" Minha voz deve ter subido um pouco, pois eu não acreditei no que eu li.

"Exatamente! Não é fantástico? Apenas você e eu, em uma ilha que mais parece o paraíso, comemorando os três anos juntos! Estamos vivendo um estresse muito grande por causa do apartamento e já que não estaremos morando juntos, pensei que poderíamos ao menos fazer algo diferente. E por ser verão, achei que seria o ideal." Ele sorria mais, pare de sorrir Potter, porque eu não consigo respondê-lo? Estou tão em choque assim? Como ele pode pensar que eu iria gostar de uma viagem assim.

Eu. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Na praia? Eu odeio praia! Eu não vou.

Não importa o que ele falar ou fizer.

"Eu quero você  
Como eu quero!

Eu quero você  
Como eu quero!"

Não me importa que agora ele sussurre no meu ouvido como ele está louco para viajar comigo e que sexo na praia deve ser muito bom. E não adianta me beijar o pescoço, ah! Não ligo que morda de leve a pontinha da minha orelha, não adianta tomar os meus lábios com força, como se estivesse faminto. E não importa se eu estou retribuindo, que eu puxo seu cabelo e dou permissão para que você faça tudo o que quer.

Eu não vou, logo não pressione seu corpo contra o meu, não jogue tudo o que estava em cima da mesa no chão, me colocando em cima dela, não adianta retirar nossas roupas com rapidez, pois necessita do contato das nossas peles, não ligo que eu preciso disso também, não adianta aproveitar o leite condensado que sobrou das frutas, espalhando ele pelo meu pescoço e descendo além do meu abdômen, sugando e lambendo tudo com a língua e descendo... Eu não vou. Não vou.

Merda.

Eu vou.

"O que você precisa  
É de um retoque total  
Vou transformar o seu rascunho  
Em arte final..."

Essa viagem já começou péssima. Viemos de avião.

Eu falo sério, viemos naquela maquina gigante trouxa, aquele pássaro de ferro.

Agora eu lhe pergunto, sabe por que viemos nesse trambolho que levou horas até o destino e que ainda por cima mandou nossas malas no voo errado nos fazendo esperar duas horas para recebê-las?

Simples. Porque o Harry "testa rachada" Potter nos hospedou em um hotel trouxa.

Vou repetir caso vocês tenham ficado perplexos tanto quanto eu. Um hotel Trouxa.

Meu namorado não poderia ser mais perfeito! (**Caso não tenha notado, isso foi sarcasmo**).

E apesar do problema inicial já ter tomado uma boa parte do nosso dia, irei lhe dar pontos pelo hotel, que apesar de ser trouxa, tem boas acomodações e para os padrões do Potter, é um hotel de luxo bem escolhido. Nosso quarto tem uma cama kingsize confortável, a porta dos armários é espelhada o que me deixou instigado, temos uma mesa para fazer as refeições caso não queiramos descer e uma varanda com uma vista de tirar o folego, nenhuma construção a nossa frente, apenas o mar. Mas foi entrando no banheiro que eu fiquei feliz, pois além da banheira ter espaço suficiente para nós dois (devo dizer que inclusive deve sobrar espaço) o banheiro tem prateleiras! Eu falo sério, nada daquele armário brega com espelho, nada de estantezinha que mais ocupa espaço do que ajuda. Prateleiras na altura dos olhos para que eu possa tirar tudo da frasqueira de viagem e organizar todos os meus produtos. Finalmente o Harry estava aprendendo algo comigo! Pois escolheu esse lugar sozinho.

Desfizemos as malas e pedimos para que nos servissem o jantar. Comemos **Lagosta com Lichia **com o acompanhamento de um **Borgonha branco**, claramente ele estava me mimando. Tomamos banho e dormimos, afinal a viagem foi cansativa, bem feito a ele, se tivéssemos vindo de um jeito normal, poderíamos aproveitar a noite.

"Agora não tem jeito  
Cê tá numa cilada  
Cada um por si  
Você por mim e mais nada"

Os dias foram desastrosos. Não sei por onde eu começo. Se pelo fato que o meu bloqueador solar não funcionou - "não se preocupe Draco, pode usar o bloqueador trouxa, não precisa trazer poção para isso" - e eu estou vermelho como uma maçã recém-caída do pé ou por toda areia e sal do mar que grudou no meu cabelo e parece não querer sair mais depois do mergulho que o Harry cismou que tínhamos que dar na água - "Vir até aqui e não entrar nenhum dia no mar não faz sentido amor! Temos que ir lá um pouquinho" - . Com certeza posso terminar com o fato de que mesmo com todas as ótimas acomodações do hotel, o que inclui até um spa, Harry quis, todos os dias, conhecer a ilha e fazer trilhas – "Não saímos do país, viajamos até outro continente, para ficarmos no hotel o tempo todo" - e com isso, além de eu ficar dolorido, ele fica cansado a noite e bate e dorme, acho que deu para entender o motivo da minha reclamação nesse ponto - "Amor vamos dormir porque amanhã acordamos cedo e temos muito que aproveitar ainda" - .

"Pra mim chega" Disse ao sentarmos para tomar o café, no salão das refeições.

"Como assim?" Harry parecia assustado com a minha frase.

"Cansei disso tudo Harry!"

"Como cansou? Você tá terminando comigo justo no nosso aniversário de três anos?" Agora entendi o motivo do seu susto.

"Que? Terminando? Não Harry." Virei os olhos "Eu cansei do que estamos fazendo nessa viagem, não estou me divertindo e estou extremamente ardido. Hoje eu vou fazer o que eu quero."

Ele respirou fundo, então falou:

"E o que você quer fazer meu amor?" Estranhei sua aceitação, outros dias ele teria falado muito no meu ouvido.

"Quero primeiramente cuidar da pele, olhando o folheto do spa do hotel vi um banho hidratante que é tudo o que eu preciso nesse momento. Depois uma massagem e a noite gostaria de comer no restaurante que tem aqui perto, me pareceu muito simpático." Pois eu era a personificação viva da cor vermelha enquanto ele, tinha um bronzeado leve maravilhoso. O único lugar nele levemente vermelho, era o rosto. E isso o deixava mais atraente!

"Tudo bem meu amor, vamos fazer o que você quer."

"Está falando sério Harry?"

"Estou sim." E ele sorriu. Como não amar esse homem?

"Longe do meu domínio  
Cê vai de mal a pior  
Vem que eu te ensino  
Como ser bem melhor"

Passamos um ótimo dia ocioso. Harry estava extremamente cuidadoso. No banho hidratante, a casa preparou especialmente para nós, um **ofurô** com pétalas de rosas e óleos especiais para a pele, a pedido do Harry. Pude ficar recostado nele enquanto ele cuidadosamente espalhava o creme e uma poção bruxa no meu corpo, fácil dizer que rapidamente me senti melhor. Mas confesso que o que me deixou bem de verdade foi sentir que ele estava "animado" digamos assim e se controlando, pois queria primeiramente cuidar de mim. Depois fomos à massagem onde a massagista além de simpática (e lésbica, ganhou muitos pontos ao falar da namorada, pois se não teríamos problemas por ela tocar no meu homem) nos ensinou um pouco sobre como massagear o outro, os cuidados a tomar, como descobrir o ponto que mais gostamos e a pressão exata da força em cada área do corpo. Não preciso dizer como fiquei tentado, mas tinha um plano e a noite Harry não me escaparia.

O dia passou rápido enquanto estávamos na cidade, fazendo algumas compras. Minha surpresa foi clara ao ver coisas boas e de marca sendo vendidas tão baratas. À noite fomos ao restaurante que tinha uma música ao vivo. Vestíamos roupas leves, de cores claras, que caiu muito bem em Harry, mas em mim, que tinha voltado a minha cor normal graças à poção, só me fez parecer mais pálido. Comemos de forma distraída e voltamos ao hotel pela praia, com os pés na areia fofa. Harry estava com o olhar distante, pensativo.

"Gostou do dia?" Cortei nosso silêncio. Antes de chegarmos ao hotel, sentamos em algumas pedras na praia e ficamos apreciando as estrelas.

"Foi calmo."

"Só isso?"

"Não..."

"Harry tente ser mais preciso e menos distraído ok?"

"Desculpe meu amor, estava apenas pensando."

"E no que tanto pensava que o deixou assim?"

"Em nós."

"Nós?" Engoli em seco. "E do que se trata?"

"Nada Draco, eu gostei do dia, foi bom passar esse tempo com você fazendo aquilo que você queria."

Engoli em seco de novo. Não gostei muito da sua resposta e foi minha vez de ficar distante pensando. Afinal ele pensava em nós e não queria me falar qual o assunto de nós e sua resposta sobre hoje tinha sido um tanto morna. Será que ele estava reconsiderando tudo? E não queria mais ficar comigo? Essa viagem era para ficarmos juntos e curtirmos o nosso aniversário! Não para nosso relacionamento ser repensado e por Merlin Draco! Desde quando você é tão inseguro? Faça alguma coisa em vez de ficar ai pensando no pior!

Puxei sua mão para chegarmos ao hotel, teríamos uma excelente noite hoje, pois eu iria garantir isso. Ele me sorriu de um jeito singelo, não se movendo, puxou-me para perto dele e me abraçou, com nossas testas juntas.

"Você me ama Draco?" Ele estava com os olhos fechados e a boca roçava a minha um pouco. Como pude ser inseguro?

"Que pergunta é essa Harry?" Resposta errada.

"Uma pergunta simples, você me ama?" Ele não se abalou com minha resposta, ela era esperada pelo visto, ele me conhecia bem demais.

"Eu amo sim." Por mais que tenhamos todo o nosso tempo, eu fico sem jeito de dizer isso, fui criado de forma rígida, nunca fui de demonstrar muito minhas emoções, apenas Harry para me fazer quebrar isso.

"Eu te amo também." E me beijou, devagar, com cuidado, com amor. Uma brisa leve passeava por nós e eu o retribui. Ele me abraçou mais forte, eu grudei mais nossos corpos, a temperatura subiu um pouco e o beijo ganhou mais ritmo. Harry apertou minha cintura parando bruscamente o beijo para dizer "Vamos voltar?" e em seu rosto brotava um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções. Eu o queria muito e pelo visto, ele me queria também.

"Eu quero você  
Como eu quero!  
Eu quero você  
Como eu quero!"

Confesso que eu não faço ideia de como chegamos ao hotel, eu não vi a maior parte do caminho, não vi nem como subimos, pois na maior parte do tempo, nossos lábios estavam colados e os olhos fechados. No corredor ele me encostou na porta do nosso quarto e me olhou por um instante ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto, com as mãos dentro da minha camisa que percorriam o meu dorso virou-me contra si colocando de cara com a porta, seu corpo ainda mais colado o meu fazendo pressão, me fazendo quase gemer com aquela pegada repentina. Riu baixo e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

"Tenho uma surpresa." Abriu a porta e só não caímos dentro do quarto por que ele nos segurava. O mesmo estava iluminado por poucas velas que exalavam um perfume delicioso e leve e as portas da varanda estavam abertas deixando a noite e a brisa marinha entrar, na mesa um balde com champagne e um prato de vidro com morangos.

"Aquilo" disse ele me vendo olhar para a mesa. "É para depois, agora temos outra coisa a fazer." Me levou à cama, jogando-me nela e deitando por cima de mim.

Voltamos a nos beijar enquanto ele retirava as nossas blusas, sempre com pressa. A necessidade de sentirmos as nossas peles juntas, é algo quase assustador. Ele variava entre o carinho e a brutalidade. Seus olhos estavam negros, os meus deviam estar também.

Beijos mais fortes, toques mais fortes, toda a roupa tirada.

Marcas pelo corpo, saliva pelo corpo, luta pelo controle. Gemidos, muitos gemidos e tensão.

Palavras sem sentido. Fiquei por cima. E o "beijei" onde ele gosta. Harry era meu, seu corpo estava entregue e todas as suas reações eram minhas. Ele chegou perto do clímax e me fez parar. Puxou-me para cima, ficou por cima e me virou sem dizer nada.

Eu estava pronto, aceitaria aquilo sem nenhuma preparação, mas ele foi cuidadoso. E agora também tocava em mim onde eu gostava. Eu era dele, minha vez de estar entregue e todas as minhas reações eram para ele.

Ele me teve. E de um jeito diferente, eu o tive também. Uma sintonia devagar a principio, e mais forte depois, mais forte e mais rápida. Muito rápida. Entregues e no pico. No topo e juntos.

Relaxamos. Voltamos à realidade, pois antes estamos entregues ao prazer, em um lugar que só nós dois existíamos. Tentamos aos poucos voltar a respirar normalmente e desacelerar os nossos corações. Um barulho de relógio tocou, não entendi o que era.

"Que barulho é esse?" Ele não parecia estranhar o som, me deu um selinho e levantou da cama, abriu a champagne, colocando em duas taças com um morango dentro de cada uma. Voltou à cama e me entregou a taça. Eu ainda estava um pouco corado pelo esforço, mas ele, parecia levemente excitado de novo.

"Meia noite. Um brinde" Meia noite, ou seja, um novo dia. O nosso dia. O dia que era o motivo para estarmos ali. "A nós." Sugeriu ele.

"A nós e ao nosso futuro." Brindei com ele, anestesiado com todas aquelas emoções. Bebemos o líquido das taças, ele bebeu bem mais rápido do que eu. Ele nos serviu de novo e trouxe o prato com os **morangos cristalizados** para a cama. Pegou um deles e me deu na boca, mordi metade e seu suco escorreu ate o queixo. Harry se aproximou e lambeu o suco, eu aproveitei a oportunidade e roubei-lhe um beijo. Tínhamos um excelente gosto.

Trocávamos beijos e morangos, pois a fruta na mão de um, ia sempre para a boca do outro. O corpo se aquecera novamente e isso não era efeito da bebida. Os morangos iam terminando e ao fundo do prato, algo brilhava, mas eu não consegui identificar o que era.

"O que é isso?" Disse tentando pegar, mas ele afastou minhas mãos e segurou a coisa brilhante com a mão fechada. "Vamos Harry me deixe ver."

"Vou deixar." Beijou-me novamente e colocou o que segurava na minha mão, seu beijo era superior a minha curiosidade, então só me separei dele quando o mesmo terminou o beijo.

Olhei para minha mão, meu coração parou de bater e quando voltou estava agitadíssimo. Olhei para ele, sem acreditar. Voltei olhar para minha mão e de novo para ele. Repeti esse processo algumas vezes, perplexo. Senti-me um idiota.

Ele sorriu e colocou sua mão em cima da minha.

"Quer casar comigo?"

Eu suspirei.

"Está falando sério?" Pois para mim, parecia um sonho.

"Resposta errada Draco, quer casar comigo?" Ele me olhava nos olhos e aproximava-se de mim. "Se não quiser eu vou entender, mas desde que marquei essa viagem, essa era a minha intenção, te pedir em casamento no nosso dia, nas primeiras horas dele. Quase fiz besteira naquele jantar lá em casa, quase te pedi fora do dia, pois não aguentava mais isso em mim. Tenho esse plano desde que começamos a procurar o apartamento. Minha intenção era te pedir nele, mas como não arranjamos um, mudei um pouco as coisas e programei tudo para ser aqui."

"Cala a boca e escuta minha resposta." Às vezes, ele falava demais.

"Desculpe Draco." Ele riu. "Vou repetir a pergunta, Draco Lucius Malfoy, você aceita se casar comigo?"

"Eu aceito. Mil vezes aceito." E agora eu sorria, tanto quanto ele.

Trocamos as alianças e nos beijamos a noite inteira.

Impossível não amar e querer Harry, ainda mais no nosso dia, ainda mais no verão.

"Como eu quero!"

* * *

Então eu meio que tive que escrever as pressas o final.

E ficou faltando algumas coisas que eu acabei não tendo tempo de desenvolver.

Quando eu tiver um tempinho livre, reescrevo ela.

Estou devendo a utilização do espelho, que eu citei no quarto e não usei, mas vou por um lugar com espelho em Amsterdã Club, inclusive, combina bem mais com a proxima fic do que com essa x3

Explicações :

"Caso não tenha notado, isso foi sarcasmo." É uma frase da personagem Mandy, do desenho animado Billy e Mandy. Eu AMO essa frase e ela é a CARA do Draco .  
Lagosta com Lichia, a receita do prato que eles comeram. (http: / tudogostoso .uol .com .br/ receita/ 5026 -lagostim -com- lichia. html) (sem o espaço)  
Borgonha Branco é um vinho que combina com lagosta.  
- Ofurô é uma banheira feita no Japão caracterizada pelo seu formato bem mais profundo e curto que uma banheira ocidental, pelo seu formato, a pessoa pode ficar sentada nela que o corpo fica debaixo da água até a altura do pescoço.  
- Morangos Cristalizados são morangos que antes de servidos, ficam algumas horas em um pote com açúcar e de preferência dentro da geladeira. O açúcar além de deixar a fruta mais doce faz com que o morango fique com uma aparência melhor.

Espero que tenham gostados, apesar da pressa, achei fofo (L).

E Reviews fazem bem ao coração *-*


	3. Lua, Estrelas e Alianças

**Título:** Lua, Estrelas e Alianças

**Ship:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy (Pinhão é puro amor *-*)

**Classificação:** K

**Gênero:** Romance

**Status:** Completa

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Música-Tema: **Pra você guardei o amor - Nando Reis

**Fanfic feita para o Projeto Casa de Praia Pinhônica do lindo fórum 6v.**

**Nota: **Me parece muito uma Cantiga, daquelas que você senta em roda para ouvir. E eu amei tanto, tanto. Espero que vocês amem também.

* * *

**Lua, Estrelas e Alianças**

_Pandora Nott_

**"Pra você guardei o amor**  
**Que nunca soube dar**  
**O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar**  
**Sentir sem conseguir provar**  
**Sem entregar**  
**E repartir**

**Pra você guardei o amor**  
**Que sempre quis mostrar**  
**O amor que vive em mim vem visitar**  
**Sorrir, vem colorir solar**  
**Vem esquentar**  
**E permitir"**

Vocês não se conheceram no verão

E não se amaram quando se conheceram.

Vocês eram de mundos diferentes,

Tão diferentes que para o amor dos dois ser compreendido

Primeiramente precisava ser aceitado

E sentido.

.

E por mais que vocês pudessem escolher

Qualquer uma das estações,

Sabiam que só seriam abençoados

Se se casassem no verão.

Pois foi nele, que a chama acendeu e ascendeu

Que o calor incendiou

No peito de vocês dois

Um amor,

Eterno amor

De verão.

.

Draco não era sua primeira escolha.

Também não era a última.

Mas foi ele que chegou aonde ninguém mais conseguiu

Não é Harry?

Ele te tocou, sem nem mesmo querer isso.

E quando deu por si, era tarde demais.

.

Quando pensou que se apaixonaria Draco?

Quando acreditou que dentro desse peito

Que acreditava ser vazio,

E aceitava bem isso,

Algo poderia bater forte por outro alguém?

Não por um simples alguém,

Mas aquele que um dia odiou.

.

Odiaram-se mesmo?

Ou não entendiam o que estavam sentindo?

Será que sempre houve pistas

E só vocês dois não viram?

.

E agora estão aqui.

Unindo-se.

Dando um ao outro o amor.

Não existem outros.

Não existe mais ninguém.

Vocês se encontram hoje

Em um universo particular

No mundo onde só existem vocês dois.

E, pelo menos por hoje, podem acreditar

Na realidade disso.

.

A cerimônia tem velas por todos os lados.

Do jeito que Draco quis.

E acontece em um campo aberto,

Da forma que Harry desejou.

É noite e o céu estrelado

Abençoa vocês dois.

.

São poucos convidados,

Pois o mundo não aceita

E dificilmente um dia aceitará

O que vocês têm.

Pode ser inveja,

Ou simples descaso.

Pode ser raiva

Ou ignorância.

.

Vocês não ligam.

Os mais importantes

Aqueles que decidiram acompanhá-los

Os que vocês chamam de amigos

Estão aqui, estão presentes.

E por mais que uns possam não entender

Ou aceitar, respeitam.

E para vocês

Harry e Draco

Respeito é o suficiente.

Pois é assim que se começa.

.

Não foi como começaram

Começaram de forma explosiva

E são explosivos até hoje.

A paixão que sentem um pelo outro

É forte demais

Jamais será branda

E o amor

Que todo dia é alimentado

Cresce como uma fera.

E esta fera não fere,

Mas ataca.

De forma boa e positiva,

Mas mesmo assim ataca.

.

Não é importante o que vestem,

Ou a decoração da cerimônia.

Por mais que tenha feito mil preparativos Draco

Hoje tudo o que você consegue notar

São os olhos do seu amado

E que eles brilham

Apenas para você.

.

Então não importa se a sua madrinha atrasou

E o mestre de cerimônia esqueceu uma parte do texto.

Não importa nem mesmo que se não fosse

Pelo pai do Padrinho do seu noivo

Vocês estariam sem alianças.

.

Pois basta olhar para ele

E todas as certezas do mundo são ditas

E todos os mistérios solucionados

Hoje, olhando nos olhos do Harry

Você diz:

"Eu aceito"

E o mundo gira.

.

E para você Harry

Que acordou com muita dor de cabeça

Pois na noite anterior

Seu padrinho lhe deu uma despedida de solteiro

Onde você bebeu mais do que devia

- Mais pelo nervosismo do que pela festa -

Hoje o dia não poderia ser mais perfeito.

.

Não importa que de manhã

Sua madrinha já havia escrito tantas cartas

Procurando vocês

Que cansara a coruja,

Não importa que preferiu passar o dia na cama

E agradeceu pelo casamento ser à noite

Onde a luz é mais fraca

E assim irrita menos os olhos

Não importa todo o nervosismo

E todo o medo que sentiu.

.

Pois quando chegou ao lugar

Toda a dor foi embora

Todo incômodo foi trocado

Com uma simples frase:

"Ele está vindo"

E seu pior medo

O de ser abandonado no altar

Agora não lhe perturbaria mais.

.

Quando Draco chegou,

Seu coração foi parar na garganta Harry

E você só conseguia pensar

Em como era sortudo

Em como o amava

Em como ele é lindo.

Se pudesse

Passaria a eternidade

Apenas o admirando.

.

Mas agora,

Saia desse transe

Preste atenção que está na sua vez

Sim, sorria para ele,

Pois ele sorri para você

Esperando sua resposta

A resposta que você tanto quer dar a ele

É simples, duas palavras:

"Eu aceito".

.

Os votos são trocados,

Quase em sussurros

Praticamente um segredo

Como um amor escondido.

Afinal para vocês

Só importa que vocês escutem

O que o outro diz.

.

E não tem ninguém para impedir a união de vocês dois.

E nada no mundo pode separar,

Nenhum homem ou mulher pode atrapalhar,

Algo que magicamente foi ligado.

.

Ao serem declarados Marido e Marido.

Agora vocês podem se beijar.

E se beijam.

.

O primeiro beijo oficial que dão,

Agora que estão

Casados.

**"Quem acolher o que ele tem e traz**  
**Quem entender o que ele diz**  
**No giz do gesto o jeito pronto**  
**Do piscar dos cílios**  
**Que o convite do silêncio**  
**Exibe em cada olhar**

**Guardei**  
**Sem ter porque**  
**Nem por razão**  
**Ou coisa outra qualquer**  
**Além de não saber como fazer**  
**Pra ter um jeito meu de me mostrar**

**Achei**  
**Vendo em você**  
**E explicação**  
**Nenhuma isso requer**  
**Se o coração bater forte e arder**  
**No fogo o gelo vai queimar"**

* * *

Esta é a fic 03 do meu pequeno projeto Nossos Verões ^^.

A segunda, "Malfoys não gostam de Praia" vem em breve.

E por último, a que eu mais to devendo, Amsterdã Club. Que é a primeira dessa "coleção".

Escrevi relativamente rápido, porque sou a Panda Ninja XD.

Espero reviews x3

Até a próxima!


	4. Lençóis Brancos

**Título:** Lençóis Brancos

**Ship:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy (Pinhão é puro amor *-*)

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Status:** Completa

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Música-Tema: **Palavras de um futuro bom - Jota Quest

**Fanfic feita para o Projeto Casa de Praia Pinhônica do lindo fórum 6v.**

**Nota: **Sou bem sincera, é uma PWP, mas CARA tem tanto AMOR que deve ser a PWP mais romântica de todas o.o sério. Escutem a música, quantas vezes acharem necessário, tirem suas conclusões e ai leiam a fic ^^.

* * *

**Lençóis Brancos**

**Pandora Nott**

Lençóis negros seriam teu complemento perfeito, meu amor, mas se eu puder escolher, irei opinar para forma que se encontra agora. Nu em lençóis brancos. Os lençóis negros te fariam um contraste incrível, e eles definem bem melhor tua personalidade, mas querido, entenda que quando te vejo em algo tão branco quanto ti, a primeira sensação que me vem é de conforto e satisfação. Seria como um quadro pintado a óleo, essa imagem tem a composição perfeita.

Tua pele normalmente pálida neste instante está rubra, indicando que ainda não recuperaste o fôlego. Não o recupere nunca meu amor! Pois o conjunto de tua pele forçadamente avermelhada, nua e salgada nesses lençóis brancos me deixa em transe. Posso passar a eternidade apenas te admirando, e não intimidas com minha observação, a timidez nada combina contigo, nasceu para ser admirado por meus olhos e amado por meu corpo inteiro.

Deixa-me encontrar tua alma neste universo mudo em que te metesse e lhe contar no próprio silêncio algo que minha alma guarda apenas para você. Junte-se novamente a mim e vamos mais uma vez ser um só.

Continue sorrindo e eu te prometo enquanto sorri que continuarás assim por toda a vida. Os lençóis brancos parecem-lhe fazer confidências enquanto acaricio teu cabelo platinado. Sim, feche os olhos e suspire, deixe-se inundar com todo o meu amor, permita que minha boca encoste-se à tua, por mais uma vez tenha aquela pequena surpresa que sempre tens quando te beijo de supetão. Suspire sob a minha boca e permita que teu ar falhe, pois o meu falhará também.

Nossa sintonia só pode ser magia meu amor! Pois nossos ritmos se igualam, parecem um só. Deixe que minha boca fuja um pouco da sua, mas não se preocupe, ela não irá longe, apenas quer sentir o gosto da tua pele rubra. E não importa quantas vezes este gosto sinta, sempre será algo maravilhoso, um gosto único, como doce para uma criança. Gosto de Draco Malfoy.

Gostas quando meus lábios encostam aqui? Conheço teus pontos fracos e amo cada um deles. Sim, solte um gemido baixo, pois ele é o incentivo para que eu continue lhe dando aquilo que gosta.

Você é como o sol do meu verão, meu amor, me aquece por completo, me trás o calor da vida. Se um dia anterior a este fosse inverno Draco, saiba que hoje você é um verão vermelho.

Agarre os lençóis brancos enquanto te agrado, mas não faça isso para se conter, faça pois a imagem que forma é deliciosamente pecaminosa, você que sempre foi meu pecado favorito.

Derramam-te em mim, olhos cinzentos e permita-me sentir o teu gosto mais precioso, aquele que apenas eu posso sentir. Este sabor vai ser sempre reservado apenas a mim. Amo teus gemidos! Não se cale nunca meu querido.

Mas não descanse agora! Pois a noite ainda é jovem e nossa cama está quente. Eu ainda tenho muito o que te dar e preciso também receber em troca.

O teu corpo colado ao meu é como uma promessa, uma promessa do que a vida nos reserva. Poder sussurrar ao pé do teu ouvido palavras que o vento gosta de ninar traz-me uma alegria enorme, alegria de estar e me sentir vivo.

Quando poderíamos imaginar que estaríamos onde estamos agora? De inimigos a amantes, de ódio a amor, andamos pela corda-bamba, atravessamos de um lado a outro e fomos vitoriosos. Como não existe bem sem mau, calor sem frio, verão sem inverno, não existe Harry sem Draco. Mas não somos opostos, somos complementos. Juntos, somos completos.

Agora resolveu também participar? Vai me torturar ou ir direto ao ponto, meu marido? Gosto da tua provocação, das tuas mãos no meu corpo, dos teus beijos em meu pescoço. Gosto do teu perfume, do teu olhar que diz tudo e do leve sorriso no canto da sua boca. Amo o choque da sua pele na minha, sensação que me arrepia, que me faz arfar. E amo principalmente tua saliva misturada com a minha saliva, nossos suores confundidos um no outro e os espasmo que tenho ao te ver me tocar.

Não se demore muito! Sei que gostas de tudo devagar, mas não vê que meus olhos queimam de desejo? Queimam por te querer! Não percebe que eu poderia neste instante trocar as posições e te possuir? Sabes que nada supera a sensação que é estar dentro de ti querido e mesmo assim, brincas comigo? Não sou de ferro, devia conhecer melhor o marido que tens.

Mas conheces, sei que sim e faz de propósito, também sei que enlouqueces quando me sente teso e pulsante dentro de ti. Então, chega dessa tortura, vamos ter o que os dois querem, vamos nos permitir. E não se preocupes, pois apesar da inebriante sensação que me domina, serei cuidadoso, um bom amante, que proporciona prazer da forma mais desejada.

E neste momento as palavras falham, pois o que mais poderia ser dito além do que você me diz? Sim suas palavras retratam tudo. "Mais forte, mais rápido".

O êxtase carnal nos toma conta, de forma lenta, profunda, precisa. Ah! Draco, teu nome é tudo o que consigo pensar no tão conhecido clímax, teu corpo é a única imagem na minha cabeça e a sensação de te preencher só faz com que tudo seja mais intenso. O calor que me percorre parece fluir para o teu corpo, misturar-te ao teu calor e voltar a mim, transmutado.

Abraçado a ti, observo teus olhos, que me fazem confidências. Às vezes penso se realmente mereço esse amor todo, mas ao olhar teus olhos cinzentos, vejo que também sentes essa dúvida, então a afasto de mim, nosso sentimento é forte e nele não a espaço para incertezas, a ele, nos entregamos por completo e não a mais como voltar atrás.

Contigo passo sempre meus melhores momentos, então se acomode em meus braços e descanse, pois o dia já nasce e uma nova manhã vem com o raiar do sol. Por mim, eu viveria para sempre na dimensão particular deste quarto, entre os lençóis brancos, entregue completamente aos teus braços. Agora escuto teus sussurros, enquanto calmamente é levado para o mundo dos sonhos, teus olhos cinza sempre alertas, agora estão tranquilos, fechando-se, aceitando os braços do Morpheus.

O calor todo que emanamos se confunde com o calor da estação e assim abençoando nossa relação, pois quebramos o mito, modificamos as regras, a partir de hoje, amor de verão pode ser considerado eterno, pois estamos aqui para comprovar que ele de fato é.

E como se não bastasse a noite que me deras, ainda surpreende-me dizendo que me amas, com as letras precisas, com o som certo, com os lábios não conseguindo deixar de se encontrar ao falar "amo", me dando assim, o último golpe, o mais fatal. Pois por mais que eu possa usar todas as palavras do dicionário para tentar explicar tudo o que eu sinto, ainda assim estará incompleto, mas você, você apenas disse a frase certa, com a melhor palavra, soube fazer muito além de mim.

Pois saibas, Draco, eu também te amo.

* * *

Com essa fic, que é a última do conjunto, que surgiu a ideia para ele.

Muito obrigada a quem me acompanhou!

Espero comentários, pois gostei bastante de escreve-la x3.

Até a próxima!


End file.
